Shape Of My Heart
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: Alexus finally meets the man of her Dreams but will complications keep them apart? COMPLETED!
1. Little Did I Know

Shape Of My Heart By: Alexus Hardy  
  
Chapter I- Little Did I Know  
  
(Sitting at my desk writing in my journal) July 20,2001 My life has never been that exciting. For me it's school, work, and home. Don't get me wrong I go to parties but usually I'm too tired to enjoy myself. My friends are always telling me  
  
"Lex, you need a man!"  
  
"A man! Girl Bye, I don't have time for a man I barely have time for myself."  
  
Little did I know my whole life was about to change.  
  
It was work as usual. Me standing at my station at Cracker Barrel when I look up and see a guy staring a whole through me. His multi-colored blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail but some had worked its way onto his face and brought my attention to his piercing green eyes. I was in a daze when I heard my boss say to me.  
  
"Alexus, take this tray to table four."  
  
"Table four! That's his table!" I said to myself.  
  
As I walked over to the table I kept thinking to myself "please don't let me fall or embarrass myself in any way."  
  
When I got to the table I realized who the guy was, it was WWF superstar Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Oh My God!!! Jeff Hardy was staring at me!!! Maybe I was seeing things maybe he was looking at someone else. Maybe I have something on my face.  
  
I ran to the ladies room to check, but there was nothing there. As I walked out of the restroom I felt something hit me in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh excuse me! Guess I should be more careful." I heard a voice say from behind me.  
  
When I turned around I was shocked. It was Jeff.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to speak. I just smiled and finally the words came. "No problem, don't worry about it."  
  
"Is your head alright?"  
  
"It's fine really I'll live."  
  
" By the way my name is Jeff har."  
  
" Hardy I know." I said with a smile.  
  
" My name is Alexus." I said.  
  
" Very nice to meet you Jeff."  
  
" You too Alexus, no last name."  
  
We looked at each other and we started to laugh.  
  
" Ironically it's Hardy, I'm Alexus Hardy.  
  
We started laughing again.  
  
"Well I better get back to work before I get fired, but before I go can I get your autograph?" I pulled out my notepad and pen and handed them to Jeff.  
  
He gladly signed and with a smirk on his face he says. " Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course." I said.  
  
"Why did u run away from my table? Was something wrong?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. I felt my face get hot and I knew I was blushing.  
  
" Come on you can tell me." Jeff said smiling.  
  
" Well I saw you staring at me before I came over and when I got to your table you turned away from me which made me think that I had something nasty on my face or something so I came to the ladies room to."  
  
"You saw me staring at you?"  
  
" Well I-I-I-thought you were staring at me. Was I way off base?"  
  
" No you were right I was staring at you and I turned away because when my brother said you were coming I didn't want you to see how happy I was to see you coming over."  
  
Now I know I was blushing but I didn't care.  
  
" I have to get back to work." 


	2. A New Friend

Chapter II- A New Friend  
  
When I got home there was a message on my answering machine.  
  
" Lex, Girl if you got plans for the weekend cancel, I got us tickets to Carowinds and I will not take no for an answer. Call me when you get in. Bye girl.  
  
Now Courtney was my best friend, but she really got on my nerves sometimes trying to run my life. She knew I loved going to Carowinds and that I wouldn't say "No". When I called her back and told her I would go she told me we had to go shopping for new bathing suites for the water park.  
  
While at the mall I told her all about Jeff.  
  
" WHAT you met a man!!!"  
  
" Not just any man he is a pro wrestler. The hottest pro wrestler ever."  
  
" Shut-up!!! That's the guy you met?"  
  
" Yeah, he was staring at me at work and I thought I had a booger or something nasty, you know, so I go to the ladies room to check, but there was nothing there. So I'm coming out and he hits me in the head."  
  
" The head?Ouch!"  
  
" Yeah but I didn't care, anyway we had a long conversation and he told me that he WAS starring at me.girl I almost fainted, but I stayed cool and got his autograph and then he was gone."  
  
" Wow!! Well if you two ever got married you wouldn't have to change your last name. LOL!!"  
  
" Girl-Bye, like I'll ever see him again unless he is in the ring and I am in the stands and that is as close as I'll ever get."  
  
When we got there we went straight to our hotel and checked in. little did we know we were in for a big surprise.  
  
We woke-up early Saturday and headed for the park. When we got in there was a crowed, but we didn't care about who was in the middle of all the commotion we were just happy because the lines were so short. We headed for Top Gun and I heard two ladies talking.  
  
"I don't know who they are some wrestling guys is all I know. The Harleys.. Hardys something crazy like that."  
  
" Court, did I hear right or am I going crazy?"  
  
" Well I heard it too and I know I'm not going crazy. Let's go find your man."  
  
When we finally got back to where the crowd was they were gone.  
  
" Shit!!" Courtney yelled. Where did they go?"  
  
Don't sweat it, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." I said with a frown.  
  
" You are not gonna give up are you?"  
  
" Why not? Better to get over it now. Lets go have some fun, ok?"  
  
We got back in line for Top Gun, which was now longer than an episode of Tom Green. About twenty people ahead of me I see all these colors and I knew that it was him, but I didn't want to yell out his name and I didn't want to just go up to him.  
  
" Court, there he is."  
  
" Go get him girl."  
  
" I can't do that." I said.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" What if he doesn't remember me? I'll be embarrassing myself."  
  
" He stared at you forever, I doubt he'll forget you."  
  
At that moment Jeff turned around and he looked shocked. He got out of line and started making his way back towards us.  
  
" Oh my God he is coming back here." Courtney said with a grin on her face. 


	3. Happy Face

Chapter III- Happy Face  
  
When he finally got to where we were standing he was smiling.  
  
" Now this is ironic!" he said  
  
" I thought I'd never see you again, I guess it is a small world after all." I said laughing. " What are you doing here?"  
  
Well we got some time off and this is where Matt and I spend our free time in the summer."  
  
" I see. I'm here a lot too but I've never seen you here."  
  
" Well now you've seen me.LOL."  
  
He and Matt stayed back there with me and Courtney and when it was our turn I rode with him and "Court" rode with Matt. We had so much fun. After a few hours I started to feel dizzy.  
  
" Are you okay?" Jeff asked holding me up.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
" Lex, Did you take your medicine?" Courtney asked.  
  
" Yeah, I think so." I said scratching my head.  
  
" Medicine for what?" Matt asked.  
  
" She's a diabetic. She has to take insulin." Courtney answered.  
  
" I just need to sit down. Can someone get me a drink?"  
  
" I'll get it." Matt said.  
  
After I sat for a while I got my strength back.  
  
" Who's ready to ride?" I said as I stood up.  
  
" Are you sure you're ready?" Jeff asked with a look of concern.  
  
" I'm positive."  
  
No one wanted the day to end so we invited them back to our hotel room. We sat up and talked for what seemed like forever. Courtney was the first asleep and Matt was a close second, but Jeff and I continued to talk. I asked him about his life and if he enjoyed traveling as much as he did. He told me that he loved his job but hated being away from home so much. He asked me about my diabetes.  
  
" When did you find out you were sick?"  
  
" When I was fifteen, but I don't consider myself "sick" I'm fine. I'm the same normal girl I was before I found out about it."  
  
" I didn't mean it like that."  
  
" I know you didn't."  
  
He was so easy to talk too. I felt like I had known him forever.  
  
When he got up to get the blanket off the bed I couldn't help but to stare. Not only was he good-looking he was sensitive, talented and caring as well. He wrapped the blanket around us and he looked me in the eyes.  
  
" I know I haven't known you very long but I feel like I know everything about you."  
  
" I feel the same way about you too, Jeff."  
  
" Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?"  
  
" No. Is it bad that I want you to kiss me right now?"  
  
I gazed into his eyes as he moved in closer and closer to my lips.  
  
We kissed for what seemed like eternity. His tongue caressing mine. He touched me all over. I thought I was melting.  
  
" That was the best kiss of my life!" I said looking at Jeff.  
  
" Me too." He said looking back at me. 


	4. Love Song

Chapter IV-Love Song  
  
I loved to sing and I loved to dance. One night as I was getting ready to take a shower I popped in Destiny's Child "Survivor" CD. I put on track eight, "Independent Woman (part II)."  
  
If you're independent I congratulate you If you ain't in love I congratulate you Do them boys like they used to do you If you pimp him I congratulate you  
  
All my independent women Throw them hands up at me And all my sexy women Throw them hands up at me All my money-making women Throw them hands up at me All my baller women throw them hands up at me.  
  
Now this whole time I'm singing and dancing all over the place. I didn't know it but Jeff had let himself in and had been behind me mocking me the whole time.  
  
(Turning around) " Jeff! You scared me half to death. How long have you been there?"  
  
" Since the song started." He said as he danced towards me.  
  
" How did you get in?"  
  
" The front door was open."  
  
" Ever heard of knocking?"  
  
" Hey, I knocked."  
  
" Yeah! Yeah!" I said as I picked up my bathrobe.  
  
" You're a great dancer and you can sing your ass off."  
  
" Thanks." I said smiling.  
  
" How long have you been singing?"  
  
Since I was eight, but I've been dancing since I was four."  
  
" Talented one I see. What else can you do?"  
  
" Well I'm a gymnast, I used to be a cheerleader and I do some tap dancing."  
  
Damn girl! You'll have to perform for me one day."  
  
" Didn't I do that tonight?" LOL.  
  
" You like the song 'Caramel' by City High?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
" Because it reminds me of you." He said with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah except the heights a little off. LOL"  
  
" Ha! Ha! I'm 5'2and my eyes are green, but that's close enough." I said.  
  
" Speaking of Caramel complexions, am I the first African American girl you've dated?"  
  
" Yes, but I don't think color matters it's what's on the inside that counts."  
  
" I totally agree." I said.  
  
Have you ever dated a Caucasian?"  
  
"Yeah, matter of fact my last boyfriend was White."  
  
" I see." He said staring at me. " How long were you with him?"  
  
" Three years." I said as I walked over to the CD player and put in Linkin Park " Hybrid Theory".  
  
" I love this CD." Jeff said.  
  
" So do I."  
  
" Were you in love?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah, if I wasn't I wouldn't have stayed with him as long as I did."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" He decided California was more important than me."  
  
" That sucks. If I had to choose I would definitely choose you."  
  
" Really? How sweet of you to say."  
  
It was getting late and Jeff didn't want to drive so I let him stay. We cuddled for hours and I feel asleep in his arms. Things were really starting to look up for me. 


	5. Something Special

Chapter V- Something Special  
  
(Sitting in my room writing in my journal) July 24,2001 I have never felt this way before. Jeff is incredible, but I'm still not sure where we stand. That kiss was amazing and he was so gentle with his hands. I'm not sure what to think anymore. This relationship could not possibly work. He is on the road 220 days out of the year and there are women everywhere that would kill to be with him. I could easily fall in love with this man but I can't let myself do that because I really don't want to get hurt. I don't think I could take it.  
  
Jeff and I spent every waking hour together, but I knew it couldn't last forever. Just as things began to get "serious" the guys had to go back on the road, and once again he was gone. Weeks passed and no phone call, I couldn't call him because they were on the road and he couldn't call me because he was busy. I watched on T.V. every Monday and Thursday, but it wasn't the same. I missed him and I couldn't help wonder if he missed me.  
  
August 23,2001  
  
I haven't given up on Jeff but I need to move on. I can't sit around and wait for him to think of me. My ex Nick has come back from California. He said it was because he missed me, but I know it's because he couldn't hack out there with all the big strong surfer dudes. He called me when he got back and asked me to meet him for diner. Nick and I dated for three years and I did have feeling for him still so I said yes to diner. We are even going to club Fluid together tonight. We always had fun there.  
  
" You look GREAT!!" Nick said as I opened the door.  
  
I was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that came to my ankles.  
  
" Thank-You." I said with a smile.  
  
As I walked out the door the phone rang.  
  
" I'll be right back Nick." I said walking over to the phone.  
  
" Let the machine get it."  
  
" No, It'll only take a second I'll be right there.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Hey You, remember me?"  
  
" Jeff?"  
  
" The one and only." He said laughing.  
  
" I thought I would never hear from you again."  
  
" Well you thought wrong beautiful. You miss me?"  
  
" Maybe." I said  
  
" Well I've missed you. Matter of fact I've thought about you everyday since I left North Carolina. I've tried calling a few times but I always got your machine."  
  
" Why didn't you leave any messages?"  
  
" I wanted to talk to you in person, messages are so impersonal."  
  
" Lex, you said a minute."  
  
" Who is that?" Jeff asked in a scowling voice.  
  
" I'll be right there." I mouthed to Nick.  
  
"WHO is there with you?" Jeff asked.  
  
I could tell he was getting angry.  
  
" No one important. Just an old friend."  
  
" You sure that's all?"  
  
" What you don't believe me?" I said getting angry as well.  
  
" I didn't say that. Look I called to tell you that Matt and I will be home Tuesday and I was hoping we could hook up so we can talk about this relationship."  
  
" Relationship? Is that what this is?" 


	6. Out on a Limb

Chapter VI- Out On A Limb  
  
I could tell Jeff was trying to stay calm.  
  
" I hope so. I like you a lot and I want this to work."  
  
" We can talk when you get here, but I really have to go now. Bye."  
  
When I hung up the phone I felt this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was I doing? I cared about Jeff and it wouldn't hurt to listen to what he had to say, but Nick was here and things had been good with us. I told Nick that all of a sudden I wasn't in the mood to party and asked him to leave. He put up a fight but he respected my whishes and he left.  
  
When I got home from work Nick had left six messages on my machine. He called to check up on me and see if I was alright. I went upstairs to take a shower but before I could get in I heard a knock at the door.  
  
" Who is it?" I say yelling from the stairs.  
  
Delivery for Miss Alexus Hardy.  
  
" Be right there."  
  
When I open the door a man is holding a mixed bouquet and a giant teddy bear.  
  
" Sign here ma'am." The delivery guy said.  
  
When I closed the door I realized there was a card in the flowers.  
  
Alexus, I'm sorry about how I acted on the phone its just that when I heard that guy I freaked. I know that isn't an excuse but I hate not being able to be there with you. I had a dream that when I got home you were no longer there and I broke down in tears. I woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't get you out of my mind. I have been with women before but I have never met anyone like you. You are everything that I am looking for and the thought of losing you drives me crazy. Please don't give up on me. I'll be home soon and hopefully we can straighten all this mess out.  
  
Sincerely, Jeff  
  
P.S. I wrote this poem for you: (A Lot in Common) You're beautiful...but strange...So am I.  
  
You're smart...but still slow...So am I.  
  
You're impatient...but fast...So am I.  
  
You're tired...but still last...So do I.  
  
You're hot...but still cold...So am I.  
  
You're established...but not old...So am I.  
  
You're waiting...but happy...So am I.  
  
You're leaving...but staying...So am I.  
  
You're amazing...but weird...So am I.  
  
You're yourself...but still feared...So am I.  
  
We both want to be...A forever seen star.  
  
I have to say...a lot in common is what we are  
  
All I could do was cry. This man was so perfect but still he is his job and I don't know if I can contend with the world of pro wrestling. 


	7. RollerCoaster Ride Called Life

Chapter VII- Roller Coaster Called Life  
  
On Tuesday morning Nick stopped by my house.  
  
" Nick! What are you doing here?"  
  
" I hadn't heard from you and I was worried. You didn't return any of my calls, why?"  
  
" I have a lot on my plate right now and I have not had time to return your calls, sorry."  
  
" I thought everything was good between us again."  
  
" Nick we have fun together but that's all it is. We will never get back together. Look I am trying to get ready for work and I would like you to leave."  
  
" Fine, but first."  
  
Nick pulled me to him and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. When he finally let go I saw Jeff standing in my driveway. I tried to stop him but he jumped in his corvette and sped away.  
  
" Shit!!!!! What have I done?"  
  
I called his house all day but I only got the machine.  
  
" Jeff pick up the phone. I know you're there. Please talk to me! The guy you saw was my ex Nick. He kissed me I tried to push him away I swear. It's over between us. You gotta believe me. Jeff? Jeff?" 


	8. A Big Mess

Chapter VIII- A Big Mess  
  
How could I be so dense!? I just lost a great guy over something so stupid. I don't have feelings for Nick like that and because he couldn't control his emotions the guy I wanna be with won't even talk to me.  
  
I called Courtney when I got home that night and she came over so I wouldn't have to be alone.  
  
" I told you Nicholas Louis Mossa was no good."  
  
" Court you're supposed to make me feel better not worse, remember?"  
  
" I'm sorry. Hey lets go to Fluid you always have fun there."  
  
" Fine but I'm not really in a partying mood."  
  
" It'll be fun I promise."  
  
We took "Court's" car because I didn't feel like driving.  
  
When we got there the club was packed. Before I got to the bar I had been asked to dance twice, but I had to decline, I was not in the mood for dancing.  
  
We had been in the club for an hour when Jeff walked in but he wasn't alone.  
  
" I don't believe this shit. He came here with Tiffani?" I said to Courtney." Guess all that shit he said to me was a lie."  
  
He looked directly at me but continued to the dance floor.  
  
" Will you get me the fuck outta here please?"  
  
" Come on lets go." Courtney said.  
  
When he saw me leaving Jeff ran out behind me and grabbed my arm.  
  
" Alexus, I didn't know you would be here."  
  
" It's cool. You've moved on and so have I."  
  
I was dying on the inside. I hadn't moved on I still wanted him. And I wanted to rip that bitch he was with apart. 


	9. Time To Heal

Chapter IX- Time To Heal  
  
" I think we should talk." Jeff said looking me in the eyes.  
  
" I've been trying to talk to you, you were the one avoiding me, remember?"  
  
" I just needed time to think about what I saw. That guy was all over you and I lost it."  
  
" Did you get any of my messages?"  
  
" Yes, but I couldn't face you I felt so used then I felt silly for the way I ran away without getting the facts from you. I should have trusted you."  
  
" Yes you should have, but you acted like an ass and I never thought you would treat me the way you did." I said as I started to cry.  
  
" Lets go back to your place so we can be alone." He said.  
  
" What about your new girlfriend?" Courtney said.  
  
"Tiffani's NOT my Girlfriend!!"  
  
" Well excuse me!" Courtney said in a mocking voice.  
  
" Courtney's right though, you can't just leave her here alone." I said  
  
" I'll take her home and then I'll stop be your place, alright with you?"  
  
" Sure that's fine." 


	10. Reconciliation

Chapter X- Reconciliation  
  
As I laid upstairs waiting for Jeff I dosed off and had very odd dream:  
  
As I walked down the street I kept hearing footsteps behind me but when I turned around no one was there. I started to walk faster and I began to feel like I was in a movie. All of a sudden the footsteps sounded closer. I started to run until I reached my house. When I got there I realized who was there.  
  
" Liger?"  
  
It was Jeff's dog, but how did he get here? Jeff was nowhere insight. I took liger into the house and noticed something stuffed into his dog collar. It was a letter from Jeff he had been following me. He asked me to meet him for diner and when I got there he was so mysterious. After diner he pulled out a box and inside was the most beautiful locket.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! I woke up and raced down the stairs. When I opened the door Jeff stood there with a box.  
  
" You gotta be kidding me." I thought to myself.  
  
" Open it!" Jeff said with excitement  
  
" It was a locket! Just like in the dream."  
  
" When I saw it I thought of you my 'Sexy Lexy'." Jeff said.  
  
"It's gorgeous!"  
  
We talked for a long time about what had happened and what we wanted to happen. It was like he could read my mind because the minute I thought about him kissing me he gave me the best kiss of my life. It was even better than our first kiss. Slower, longer, more sensual, but this time it didn't stop with a kiss. 


	11. Point of No Return

Chapter XI- Point Of No Return  
  
Jeff began to unbutton my shirt as I pulled his over his head. His touch made me shiver.  
  
" Are you cold?" he asked  
  
" No." I replied  
  
I unzipped his pants and saw his erect penis and I wanted to stroke it but he took me by the hands and guided them to his ass. He was so soft and voluptuous. He put his mouth on my breast and softly kissed them before sucking my nipples.  
  
" I have wanted you since the first day I met you. You taste so sweet. And to think I almost lost you, never again." Jeff said as he stroked my breast.  
  
I ran my nails down his back as his tongue found its way to my vagina. He felt so good as he tongue fucked me that I started to scream.  
  
" I want you inside me." I said.  
  
As he slipped his penis inside me I let out a moan.  
  
He was a great lover. He was so gentle with me like I was a flower whose petals he didn't want to fall off. We lay in the spooned position with him behind me and his arms around my naked body.  
  
" I love you Alexus Denise Hardy."  
  
I was stunned, I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too but I was tongue-tied. When I thought he was asleep I whispered:  
  
" I love you too Jeff Nero Hardy." 


	12. Far and Away

Chapter XII- Far and Away  
  
  
  
August 30,2001  
  
Jeff leaves again the day after tomorrow, but at least he will be here for his birthday. I have a huge party planned. Matt and Amy (Lita) helped with the decorations. He is gonna love it. His motocross and wrestling buddies will be there. We even made a tape about his life and we have pictures of his mother when she was young up until her untimely death when he was ten.  
  
I had a scare. I thought I was pregnant. I was three weeks late thank god it was a false alarm. I know Jeff wants kids but not right now and neither do I. I have plans for my life and right now kids are way down the line.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Lex, is that you?"  
  
" Who is this?"  
  
" Matt."  
  
" Oh hey! What's up?"  
  
" Jeff was in an accident."  
  
WHAT? What kind of accident?"  
  
" Someone hit is motorcycle."  
  
" Oh My God! Is he alright?"  
  
" He's in a coma."  
  
" What hospital?"  
  
"Cameron General."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour."  
  
Driving down there all I could do was cry. He has to be alright. He has to wake-up. When I finally got to the hospital Matt was waiting in the hallway.  
  
" Any change?" I asked.  
  
" No, but the doctors are in with him now."  
  
" Has he been out the whole time?"  
  
" No, He asked for you before he lost consciousness."  
  
" You can go in now." The doctor said as he left the room.  
  
I stayed by Jeff's side for three weeks before he finally opened his eyes. He couldn't speak right away but he knew who I was. He grabbed my hand and kissed it and I leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
  
" You scared the shit out of me." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
He managed to mumble the words "I'm sorry" before his eyes closed again.  
  
The doctors said he would make a full recovery but it would take some time.  
  
After four weeks in the hospital Jeff was able to return home. After another five weeks he returned to the ring, better than ever. 


	13. Living A Dream

Chapter XIII- Living A Dream  
  
I was floating on clouds by the time Christmas rolled around. I got Courtney a tennis bracelet and Jeff a new dirt bike to match the one I already had, but I couldn't believe what Jeff got for me.  
  
" Come on open your gift." He said with a smirk.  
  
There was this huge box sitting in front of me.  
  
" What is this?"  
  
" Just open it!"  
  
" OK!"  
  
When I opened the box there was another box and then another box and then another box. This continued until I got to a ring box.  
  
" Oh My God Jeff you didn't."  
  
"Just open it!!"  
  
" A KEY!!!!!"  
  
" Yeah a key. Now look outside."  
  
When I looked out the window I see Courtney drive up in a red corvette.  
  
" A car!!!"  
  
" Go out there and sit in it."  
  
When I opened the car door something caught my eye. There was something on the steering wheel.  
  
" Jeff it's beautiful!!!"  
  
Tied to the wheel was a gorgeous engagement ring.  
  
" So whatcha say beautiful? Don't leave me hangin."  
  
" YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! I would love to be your wife."  
  
" I love you so much beautiful."  
  
I jumped into his arms and he began to spin me around. I had never been happier in my life.  
  
December 30,2001  
  
Today is my birthday and I have received tons of great gifts but I can't stop staring at my ring. Jeff is going back on the road in January but this time I'm going with him. We are so happy nothing can come between us. Matt and Courtney even went on a couple of dates but I don't know if that's gonna be a huge success.that girl is complicated, LOL.  
  
I don't know everything about life, but I do know mine is perfect. Who would have ever thought after all that happened I would end up with this man. He is the man of my dreams. I have never been so in love and felt so completely nsync with someone. I'll let you know what happens next.  
  
The End At least for now!! [pic] 


End file.
